Nightmare2
by TN
Summary: Haidy meet the girls.


Once again I don't own any characters except Haidy. If you would like to comment on my story e-mail me at tatianab777@yahoo.com. And don't be too hard on me, this is my first fanfic. Thanx.  
  
  
"Wake up baby, we're almost there"- I heard my mom's voice. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were driving on the road with trees on both sides of it, and you could already see the mountains. It all looked so peaceful, but somehow I knew that it all was about to start. We drove for another ten or twenty minutes and then I saw a sign that said "Mt. Horizon High School"- you have no idea how much I hated that name already. We parked and my mom got out of the car. I saw a very handsome man in his midthirties and a blond woman walk toward the car. I got out. "Hi, my name is Peter Scarbrow, and you must be Haidy"- said Peter extending his hand to me. I didn't answer the handshake. He turned to the blond woman and said "Soph, why won't you take Haidy inside and get her settled in". "Ok. Come on Haidy let's go inside and I will tell you the rules and everything."- the woman(who's name was Sophie as I later found out) said and started to walk toward what I figured was the office building. I took my bags and started walking behind her. "Wait Haidy!"-called Peter. "What?!" "Don't you want to say goodbye to your mom?" "No. I don't. Can I go now?" "Yeah sure if that's what you want"- said Peter, he looked a little confused. "Ok". I started walking again. Why should I say goodbye to her, she's the one responsible for me being here anyway. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I knew I still loved her, but I could never forgive her for what she did. I saw Sophie turn around "Are you ok?" she asked me. "Yeah. Lets just go. I wanna get as far away as possible from her". We finaly reached the building and walked in, we went into some office and she told me to put my stuff on the table. "Ok, Haidy I'm gonna search your bags for any inappropriate items and then the doctor is gonna come and give you the physical. Understand?" "Yeah whatever doctor, physical. I understand".   
"That's good. Now let me explain the rules to you. There is no drugs, there is no sex, no violence, and no inappropriate touching. Whatever you tell me or any other counselor stays between us unless you give me permission to say it to the others. Understand?" "Yeah, yeah". " Now if there anything you wanna talk about you could always..." "You like to talk in this place don't you? I don't wanna talk about anything now and I'm not gonna talk later". "Ok whatever you want. Now I just gotta search your bags." She opened one of my bags and started looking through it. "Ok this is not allowed" she said holding up a pack of cigarettes. "Great"- I thought to myself "I can't even smoke here, this place is a total nightmare".  
After about an hour the doctor came to check me and after she left Sophie came back into the room. "Ok, Haidy, let's go, I'm gonna show you to your dorm". We walked outside. There were a lot more people there now. I saw some kids playing football. I started looking around and I saw this guy, he was tall, blond and in all very, very cute "I wonder what group he's in" I said out loud. "Who?" asked Sophie sounding a little confused. "Oh noone" "There is your dorm" said Sophie pointing at a building that was just up the stairs "The name of your group is Cliffhangers, you're gonna meet the girls now and they will introduce you to the guys later. Ok?" "Yeah fine". We finally came to the door and Sophie opened it for me. We walked in, it was a medium-sized room with six beds (four of them were already occupied as I could see). All the eyes were on me. "Girls this is your new roommate Haidy. Shelby why won't you show her around campus" she said turning to a girl with long blond hair. The girl just rolled her eyes "Great!"  
Sophie assigned me to a bed and left. There were three more girls besides Shelby in the room. A skinny girl with dark hair came up to me and said, "Hi, my name is Juliet. That's Katherine" she pointed at an African-American girl with green eyes and dark, braided hair. " And that's Daisy" she looked at a girl with dark, shoulder-lengthed hair. "And well you probably know already that that's Shelby. She's gonna show you around". "Yeah... she's gonna be your buddy" said Daisy laughing. "Shut up Daisy" replied Shelby angrily "Come on Hyidy(Hi-dee), I don't have the whole day". "Actually it's Haidy(Hay-dee)." I corrected her. "Yeah, whatever. Let's go." We walked out of the dorm and started walking toward the fields. What's this girl's problem? Obviously personality is not her best feature, well that's not a problem. Actually that's kind of nice, my mom told me that attitude is part of the reason I'm stuck in this place(what does she know anyway). Well I'll just have to deal with this girl Shelby, and I think I know just the way...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry I didn't reveal Haidy's problem yet, but I'll get to it eventually, so be patient. Thanx.   
  



End file.
